Weird
by Ilanala
Summary: It surprises Fuji when Eiji kisses him, but not as much as it might...


It surprises Fuji when Eiji kisses him, but not as much as it might. Eiji's always been very free with physical affection, and they are best friends, after all. Still, best friends don't usually, to the best of his knowledge, kiss each other on the lips for no reason at all.

"What was that for?" he asks when Eiji releases him, not accusing, just curious.

Eiji shrugs and grins in typical Eiji fashion. "Felt like it. It's okay, right?"

"Sure." Fuji doesn't care. It's just a kiss, just Eiji. Things are never complicated with Eiji. "But why, all of a sudden?"

"I only ever kissed girls before. I wanted to know if it feels any different with a boy." So, of course, the thing to do is kiss Fuji. Eiji's logic is simple enough: best friends are there for whatever you need.

"So?" Fuji asks. "Is it?" He's got his own thoughts on the subject, but he's pretty sure this isn't about him.

"I dunno." Eiji grins again, teasing this time. "You're kind of girly."

Fuji rolls his eyes, but smiles. "So are you. I'm not a girl, though."

"It's not really that different," Eiji concludes, sounding a little disappointed. "Except since it's you, and I don't like you like that."

Fuji's really _not_ surprised by the way this conversation is going. Eiji's impulsive, but he wouldn't do something like this without some reason. "Mm," he says noncommittally, figuring Eiji'll get to the point soon enough.

"I don't know why it would be different," Eiji starts babbling. "But people make it seem like a big deal for a boy to kiss another boy, so I thought it might be weird or something." He flops on the couch next to Fuji and puts his head on his friend's shoulder. "Fuji, would you think there was something wrong with me if I wanted to kiss a guy?"

"I did just let you kiss me," Fuji reminds him, "so obviously not."

"But I could just be curious. What if, you know, I wanted to kiss a _particular_ guy?"

Fuji wonders if Eiji really thinks he's fooling anyone with his what ifs. It's hard to tell with Eiji, sometimes, what's honest innocence and what's just self-delusion. "I wouldn't care if you wanted to kiss a frog," Fuji says, and he feels Eiji's quiet laugh against his side.

"You're the best, Fujiko," Eiji says, sitting up and spinning on the couch to face Fuji.

He doesn't seem ready to say it himself, so Fuji makes it easy for him. "Eiji, who is it you want to kiss?"

Eiji almost looks surprised for a second, like he didn't think Fuji would figure out what he was hinting at. Eiji's capacity for cluelessness is really amazing sometimes. "I didn't say there was anyone," he protests quickly and not at all convincingly. Fuji smiles at him and doesn't say anything until he relents. "Okay, there is. But you can't tell anyone, okay, Fuji?"

"I promise," Fuji says and then waits.

There is silence for a bit before Eiji speaks. "I mean, it doesn't matter because I won't actually do anything," he hedges. "I know he doesn't—"

"Eiji." Fuji's patience with his best friend is almost infinite, but he does have homework to do. More importantly, overthinking like this will only make it worse.

"Oishi," Eiji says immediately. "It's Oishi."

This, once again, doesn't surprise Fuji in the least. If he didn't know Eiji and his inability to keep a secret so well, he might have suspected that some kissing (or whatever) had already happened between the famous Golden Pair. "Oh," he says mildly.

Eiji pouts in response and pokes Fuji in the arm. "You could at least act a _little_ surprised," he whines, but he's smiling again by the end of the sentence.

"Sorry," Fuji says, not even trying to sound convincing. "So, are you going to do it?"

"What?" Eiji asks. Then he processes the question. "No! I can't do that."

"Why not?" He can guess all kinds of reasons Eiji could come up with, and he's pretty sure he could counter them all.

"I told you," Eiji protests. "People think it's weird. I don't want Oishi to think I'm weird."

Fuji pauses for a second to contemplate his response. "Eiji, why did you not worry about kissing me? You didn't ask until after if I thought it was weird."

"You're my friend," Eiji answers without even thinking about it. "I figured you'd still like me even if you thought I was weird."

"Oishi's your friend too, isn't he?" Fuji shoots back immediately and Eiji responds with a deer in headlights/trapped by Fuji logic look.

"Yeah," he says slowly.

"I don't know what he'll do if you kiss him," Fuji continues, "But he won't stop being your friend over something like that."

"You think so?" Eiji asks hopefully, and Fuji adds a decisive nod even though it's obvious that Eiji's already convinced. "I'll do it tomorrow, then. Thanks, Fujiko!"

Fuji's not entirely sure this'll turn out well, but the odds are good, and it's better to find out, one way or the other. _And if Oishi doesn't take it well_, Fuji thinks as he smiles benignly at his friend. _Well...I know where to find him_.


End file.
